Courage of Love
by Piyopuff
Summary: The course of fate can never be planned. Or so it seems, when Crown Princess Zelda's life is rocked from structured, reliable tracks and into a world she's never known. Betrayed by those she trusted and running from unseen evil, Zelda desperately tries to fulfill her destiny of leading Hyrule into a golden age. AU-ish, LxZ
1. Prologue

A susinct way to sum up Zelda's childhood would be with the concept of balance.

In the mornings, she ate lavishly-but always within balance. For each slice of the cook's thick, nutty bread. Zelda was served a variety of fruits. For each mug of pressed apple cider, one twice as large of water.

And so her days continued in this fashion. One hour of bow training, one of harp practice.

But it was no coincidence that the princess lived this way. Zelda had been raised so that balance was not a state of mind. It was a religion. A philosophy so engrained in the sturdy child that by the age of ten she sat aside her father on the days when he heard the public's quarrels and complaints. Overcome with shyness she would listen closely and on occasion whisper reparations to her father that even he had not thought of. Though few heard her voice, all praised the fairness of her judgement. This small girl, the people's Crown Princess, become an icon of hope in the generation to come. One portrait in particular from this time period resonated with the public.

Zelda sat atop the throne she would one day inherit, pale skin, pale eyes, pale hair, all in stark contrast to the Official Robe of the Court-the garb that marked one as the judge, jury, and executioner. The purple velour drowned her, the sash had been propped it give the illusion she was wearing it. This portrait revealed Zelda for what she truly was-a tiny, frail drop in a crushing ocean of politics.

* * *

 **Hey there, I love you~ And I'll post the first chapter super soon. If you like what you've read and want it to be sooner, please drop me a line or put the story on alert. Thank you!**


	2. The Triforce of Power

"Princess, he's ready to see you now."

Her book fell to the floor, landing so that it's pages folded and crumpled on the carpet. "I'm sorry." Zelda mumbled, neither to the guard nor the ruined book. Her hands shook as she straightened each folded page, dragging out the procedure despite the awkward air.

Finished, but still hesitant, Zelda lay the book on an oak end table. She stopped to touch its pale grain, as white as she was in this moment.

"Your highness, I mean no impatience-"

At last Zelda faced the man. His stark black uniform struck her heart with a twang of agony. The same feeling she had had in dressing this morning in her own familiar gown-her favourite gown-dyed from the palette of spring apple blossoms to the same monotonous black. He looked past her ceremoniously, even as she walked across the room, eyeing him over and again as she composed stately words and strung them into stately sentences, as she had been taught to do.

"Is it for the worst, as expected?" Zelda asked. She stood only to about the height of his chest, still a child at fourteen, in spite of herself.

"He is awake." At last he looked down upon her in mild sympathy. "He wishes to see you and be able to say goodbye."

This was a haunting implication. Zelda may have been prepared for this day, but not for its sudden, shocking reality.

The door to her father's chamber was never open. This sealed in his sickness and out the whispered rumours of the younger chambermaids. Today, however, light bent around the wooden door, polished and gleaming. Voices leaked into the public corridor where Zelda knew castle affairs were never to be discussed.

She stepped more quickly, heart picking up with her stride, and forced her way through that heavy door.

"Crown Princess,"

Before she could take in the somber tableaux, Zelda's stepmother, the Duchess Cerelia, caught her in a hug. She was a round woman, with soft arms and a soft chest, but it didn't comfort her flighty heart. The two had a track record of coldness.

Cerelia was not her mother, and was saddened by the fact that she never could be. For nine years avoidance had suited them just fine. Tutoring, training, and the down time between rarely included a stepmother and siblings who played little part in ruling a kingdom.

"My dear!"

Zelda was released as her father spoke frailly from across the room. Her eyes darted to him and with hesitance she walked across his room. She wasn't used to such an audience. Guards posted in each corner of the room, the Duchess's pitying gaze, the royal physician and alchemist waiting dutifully by a cart laden with soups, breads, and curious ingredients in amber bottles. Her half-siblings were there as well, standing at the foot of their father's bed, bathed in the jumping shadows cast by the fireplace.

Zelda sat down on the bed slowly, fearing disturbing him, but he looked alive in this moment. The past days had been so hard on everyone. They had all been on-call as the king worsened in condition, only to recover again slightly. He had been in and out of a feverish sleep for days and yet here he sat, alive again with red in his cheeks and depth in his smile. She fought to keep her emotion in balance. This was how she could remember him.

"My dear," he repeated with his voice's constant rasp, beaming at her from his throne of pillows. "My dear Zelda. I'm sorry the final piece of the triforce eluded us. When I first saw the manifest of wisdom within you, I knew immediately you were destined to lead our beautiful kingdom to greatness. If I have ever pushed you, it had been out of love. In these formative years you have already show such great promise. I will watch you from above, as will the goddesses, and praise your success." His lips had become pale again. Blood had drained from his face from exertion.

Zelda took his hand tightly. His fingers were cold on hers. "Be strong for another week, please Papa," her heart and her head fought. "I won't be able to take the triforce of courage without you. Hold on, a little longer."

"No, my daughter. Consider it a final test of all you have learned. The good of the kingdom, her future, prosperity—any one of your subjects would be honoured knowing their sacrifice would become legend in this kingdom."

"You're right." Logic consumed her again. "I am sorry for speaking from irrationality-"

He laughed before she finished, squeezing her hand with the little strength he had. "I don't believe that was irrationality speaking, but love. They are different and yet the same, and you must be careful not to confuse them."

Before her reply, the king turned his head to signal the physician, who pulled the cart closer to the bed.

"Have Zelda make the preparations." She stood on cue, looking up to the doctor, who herded her closer to the waiting meal.

The steamy smell of carrots and peas comforted her until a small amber bottle was placed in her hands. Flickering candlelight through the dark glass cast an ominous shadow over her fingers. Love overwhelmed her but she maintained control. "What is it? I'd like to know."

She and the physician—an older man, sturdy, with a greying beard—for these moments were alone. "For sleep. A common flower, but when concentrated it's quite potent. An overdose causes a painless expiration, the patient falls asleep quite pleasant and comfortably."

She held her breath, carefully pulling the stopper from the bottle. The following events occurred exactly as they had played out in Zelda's mind dozens of times. She emptied the amber bottle into the soup. It's liquid was clear and vanished with minimal stirring. She sat on the bed again and helped him eat, giving him chunks of bread to dip in the soup and pouring wine when he requested it. He said goodbye, first to his younger children, who were ushered out, then his wife who held an uncharacteristic stoicism, and then to Zelda.

"My beautiful daughter." He smiled, "I couldn't be more proud." Everything else was left unsaid as he settled peacefully and closed his eyes. Zelda swallowed her tears. "It feels heavy and wonderful. I can finally rest and forget this illness."

The focus of the room became the king's breath. Zelda wrung her hands as his chest rose and fell more shallowly. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the reality of the situation. Fabric shifted across the room. The pain in her hand began, finally loosing the tears she had fought so hard.

She gasped quietly as the pain intensified.

"Zelda," Cerelia's hands were suddenly across her shoulders. "The triforce..."

The princess opened her eyes slowly. The light was as blinding as the pain. The burning subsided and slowly Zelda's body unclenched. On the back of her hand two golden triangles illuminated her skin with a light. _Two_ , instead of one.

"It was true..." her stepmother said quietly.

Hyrule's King lay lifeless, and as the legends described, his killer had absorbed his piece of the triforce.

"Long live the Queen," someone whispered from across the room.

* * *

Thank you so so much everyone~ And you can thank **Frozen789** and **Rhaylt Zheirt** for the early deployment of this chapter! Hopefully I can get the next one ready just as quick ^.^


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Allow me to start by saying this chapter is shit, which is why I haven't posted anything in like 2 weeks.  
**  
 **Allow me to end by saying I kinda edited this a bit strung out so if there's a shitton of mistake please point them out to me, and I will fix them!**

* * *

It began with whispers outside the door in the deep of the night. Laying awake, Zelda head Impa's voice harsh and low, a comforting, protective growl. The second converser was a stranger, unrecognizable at this hour.

". _..avoided our detection_?" Impa said

Their was an elusive answer, too hushed to make it through the door.

Zelda's stomach fluttered with realisation.

Today.

Was it morning? Icy moonlight cast dim shadows around the room, turning bedposts into iron bars. She shifted, catching her finger on a ribbon bow from her nightdress's sleeve. She stared into shadows and wound her fingers tighter until blood swelled in their tips. She couldn't hear any more and suddenly the door swung open, silhouetting Impa in the warm light of the hall.

Zelda's nervous grip eased and she was out of bed at once. "is there trouble with the coronation? What time is it?"

Impa had already placed her solitary lantern on the end table aside Zelda's bed and retreated into the shadows. Her arms were crossed, her senses turned inward to process and focus, as she had seen her Sheikah nursemaid do rarely. Only, it occurred to her, at the gravest of moments.

Impa was never to be disturbed in this state.

Zelda focused on dressing herself calmly, using what little light she had to preen her mussed hair into acceptable condition. In the moonlight she looked like a ghost. In the lamplight an old witch with sunken eyes hidden deep in shadow.

"We can't leave the castle yet."

When impa finally spoke zelda dropped her haircomb with a start. She turned as she took in deep calming breaths. " _Please_ tell me why we'd need to leave at all. My public coronation is tomorrow-" at this she glanced to the windows pale reminder. "My coronation is today and something is obviously quite amiss. It would benefit us both for you to explain in haste."

Impa's expression stayed stuck at tight lipped and pinched brows. She had practically raised the princess, She had taught her how to be so annoyingly level-headed.

"Rumours have come from the far east. There is a faction of misfits with intention to dethrone Her Majesty at the public ceremony today. They have been gaining in numbers and remained undetected due to the tumultuous state of the government there."

"The neighbouring kingdom of Astelæ?" Zelda asked

Impa nodded. "And we had been hoping bringing everyone together for the coronation would plant the seeds of hope for them. Instead, we have allowed dangerous rebels into the castle town, and their damage may already be done."

Zelda didn't flinch. She questioned and analysed. She knew exactly what could cause devastation to her reputation and, in turn, the populous, without a single drop of bloodshed.

"So this party is attempting to incite rebellion based upon the rumour that I poisoned my father in order to quickly obtain the crown?"

Again in silence Impa nodded. Her eyes were downcast but angry.

"Do you believe they will succeed?"

With this Impa began to pace, arms locked behind her back. She too must have been startled awake with this, Zelda thought. Impa was dressed in traditional sheikah underclothes—cloth wraps confined her chest and baggy drawstring pants tapered just above her knee. Rarely did she appear so vulnerable, despite the curve of muscle waiting just beneath her skin. Zelda sat down on the chair set for her vanity table, watching absentmindedly.

Impa stopped. "You _have_ been withdrawn since his passing. They miss the princess the once knew."

"And it is _true_ , they just don't know it was for the good of the kingdom." Impa's head snapped up at this.

"You did not kill him. Age was taking your father and you eased his pain, a sacrifice made for the good of your kingdom." She had a familiar adamant look that Zelda knew well. There was to be no arguing.

"Surely they can understand if they are explained to. What happened was necessary. Why not simply explain at the coronation and dispell the malintent?" Zelda's eyes searched her guru's.

Impa's expression softened at the reminder that the composed, logical future queen before her was still a child. She was the sweet young Zelda of Impa's memories. "The masses are not so wise. They are easily swayed, and the past four years have been increasingly difficult-"

"So the years I have been grieving and studying in isolation to become the best I can," Zelda's eyebrows rose slowly. "Has made them feel abandoned?"

For a single moment the room was frozen in moonlight and silence. Then Zelda began to touch her hair, and Impa spoke. "That is the way it appears, yes."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry guys, but thanks so much to _Rhaylt Zheirt_ whose review reminded me to get my butt in gear. I own you something, even if it's just this shitty**

 **chapter. My life is just a mess right now, but I am so dedicated to writing this story. Please be patient with me. I love and appreciate you all so much.**


End file.
